ABSTRACT Mental illness is a major public health concern in the United States and a significant source of morbidity and mortality. The goal of this program is to produce the next generation of researchers with rigorous training in: health services research and economics, statistics and other methodologies, and implementation science, all applied to mental health, and with an in-depth understanding of how health services and care delivery and financing systems might optimally be designed to serve the needs of persons with mental illness. This training program will capitalize on the rich resources for mental health research at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health (JHSPH), the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine, and the University. Pre- and post- doctoral trainees will obtain the skills and experiences needed to lead multi-disciplinary, collaborative research teams. Pre-doctoral trainees will undertake a rigorous program of coursework in the core domains of public health and mental health including epidemiology, biostatistics, mental health services, psychopathology, and research ethics. In addition, each trainee will take additional coursework in one of three training tracks: (1) health services and economics, (2) statistics and methodology, or (3) implementation science. In close consultation with their training program advisor team, post-doctoral trainees will complete the training grant curriculum of 5 core courses and any additional courses required to complement their prior academic experience. All pre- and post-doctoral trainees will participate in a year-long practicum experience, a bi-weekly seminar, ongoing mentored research projects, and yearly integrative activities to complement their didactic curriculum. These components will provide trainees with a solid foundation in mental health services and systems research while providing the opportunity to pursue specialized training in a focal track. These tracks build on strengths within JHSPH and are recognized as priorities highlighted in NIMH's new Research Priorities. This training program would be the first to provide formal NIH-funded T32 pre- and post-doctoral training in implementation science. The program will include 4 pre-doctoral students and 2 post-doctoral fellows per year. These trainees will be supported by an experienced group of 20 core faculty and 19 affiliate faculty members with expertise in one or more of the identified tracks. The training program Co-Directors, Dr. Colleen Barry and Dr. Elizabeth Stuart, will lead the health services and economics track and the statistics and methodology track, respectively. Dr. Gail Daumit will lead the implementation science track. Drs. Barry, Stuart and Daumit are accomplished scholars and national leaders in their research fields. A nationally recognized 9- member Advisory Committee will provide high-level guidance. The training program will be housed in the JHSPH Department of Health Policy and Management and run jointly with the Department of Mental Health, and will have strong ties to Johns Hopkins School of Medicine. The overarching aim of the program is to identify and train scholars who will become leaders in mental health services and systems research.